The Darkest Parts
by Britt-a-water
Summary: Rene dies and Bella is faced with a chance to escape her current life. Will she be able to move forward, or will someone hold her back? Bella isn't sure if anything will get better ever. ALL HUMAN! M for language and violent sexual content!
1. 6 Feet Under

**AN--BIG BIG warning please don't read this story if you don't want darker themes. Rape and Violence occurr in this chapter as well as later on in the story. Also if other ppl are reading my other fic, this is going to be different ALL HUMAN it is going to be darker. This story is going to be second to my first one so it might not get updated as often until the other one is finished. I don't own twilight, I don't own SM's characters, but I am responsible for what fucked up things I do with them in this story! **

_He was too deep. He was everywhere. I can't breathe. I can't feel. I can feel to much of him._

_He crawls under my skin. He flows from the open wounds he made._

_He is gone-- I still feel him--Nothing else but him._

_He is everywhere. Nowhere, but everywhere I don't want him to be._

_My bruises are a map---a guide to how to hurt me-- a guide to how he hurt me_

_again and again_

_He's gone **He's back**_

_I am numb. It hurt. It hurt more._

_I scream. I cry. I beg._

_No isn't an answer it is music to his ears _

_No is his arousal_

_Please stop **means harder**_

_Help me **means deeper**_

_Don't hurt me **means slap me**_

_It doesn't fade to black, there is no sensor-- there are crude words whispered in my ear_

_Late at night_

_Hands that don't stop, that touch all the wrong places at all the wrong times_

_All the time_

_Nobody sees, my body is begging them to notice,_

_Nobody hears, ever nerve is screaming for help _

_Nobody cares, he whispers he loves me, that I am his _

_He takes me to places I never want to go, takes me to places worse than death worse then hell._

_I beg for hell for endless flames of hell. I beg to be nothing. I beg to be anything to be anywhere, to be gone._

_It hurts-- Please help-- It hurts-- Please stop-- It hurts-- **I hate you** _

_It hurts_

Chapter 1

Everything was black. Black dresses on a black cloudy day, Black umbrellas to match the black of the coffin. At the risk of sounding desperately pathetic and dramatic it all matches the black of my heart. I know lame, but true. I suppressed a shudder as he slipped his hand onto my shoulder. Don't flinch he'd hit harder. Don't move away he'd fuck harder. Don't say anything or he would kill you.

The tomb stone read

_Rene Dwyer_  
_Beloved Wife and Mother  
1972-2009_

She left me, I should feel sad, but I hated her, she left me. I was alone, alone to deal with him. He squeezed my shoulder I held in a whimper. I had bruises everywhere from last night, from every night.

_*********  
"Let me comfort you" he cooed into my ear as tears leaked down my face. I tried to go somewhere else when he touched me, I tried to disappear. It never worked the way I wanted. "We will miss your mother won't we" he said, I nodded my head as he gripped me closer grinding his hips into mine. I wanted to throw up. "She won't be around to watch you" meaning she won't be around to watch him. "She won't be able to be there for the special moments" she won't be around when I scream as you rape me.  
"Its ok I will always be there for you" he said softly as his hand grab and touched where ever it wanted. "please" I begged, just stop, just leave, just die. "Please what?" he ask harshly grabbing handful of my hair tossing me to the bed. I didn't say anything as he removed his belt He dropped his pants and stood naked in front of me. I was going to throw up. "Please what you fucking bitch?" he yelled as he hit me painfully in the back with his belt, the metal of the buckle cutting painfully into my bruised flesh. I was always bruised. Black and blue was my natural skin colour. "please fuck you harder? Please touch you more? Please make you cry? cry like you don't want it, cry like you don't love my cock it your tight.."  
"Please stop" I yelled, not wanting to hear anymore as he was ripping my close, I struggled, I always struggled. He always beat me. "stop?" he laughed as he ripped open my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. "sweetie, I only just started"  
**********_

"Phil, Bella" Charlie said coming over pulling me into a hug, I wanted to cry in physical relief as **his **hand left my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I am going to miss her too" he said in a strangled voice. I cried too, not for her, Rene died a long time ago, when she first noticed the bruises and pretended she didn't. I cried because he squeeze to hard and I could feel my broken ribs screaming in protest, I cried because I was jealous, that she was dead and I was stuck here.

Charlie pulled me away while Phil played the grieving husband hugging friends and family. The way he watched me, never fully taking his eyes off me, made my skin crawl. "Bella?" Charlie said shaking me slightly. "yea?" I asked confused, I wasn't listening, I was dying.  
"I was just saying how I know you love Phil and all, but he isn't your family, I am. Your mother's Will left your custody to me. I want you to seriously consider moving to Forks".

My heart split into to two 1 part soared happier then it had ever been in life, the other part died a little more knowing it would never happen, knowing I could never escape.  
"Bella, I know you would feel guilty about leaving Phil, but something in my gut tells me this is right. You need to come back with me. Your a mess."

He said and then leaned closer pulling me into a hug, a softer hug. "its more then her death, I can see it in your eyes." he whispered.  
I didn't trust myself to speak, I didn't trust him to not be lying to me, I didn't trust anyone or anything.  
"You just need to tell me this is what you want, and I will make it happen. Say yes Bella and nothing will stop me bringing you home, I want you, your brother wants you, come home"

Home? home .. that sounded nice, that sounded safe, it sounded like a lie. "Yes" I said trying not to sound like a strangled cat, what I was really saying, screaming, yelling, crying out was

**SAVE ME!**

**HELP ME!**

**PLEASE!** **PLEASE!!!!**"please" Charlie beamed at me, the sun shone through his smile, I thought briefly that things would be ok, I had a strange feeling, as fleeting as it was, it felt like something from my childhood, something that I hadn't felt since Phil first touched me, kissed me, hit me, I think it was hope, but I knew better, my body knew better, there was nothing left to hope for.


	2. Help

**AN---This story contains violence and darker adult themes, PLEASE don't read any further if you don't wish to read that type of content. **

**This story unfortunately will not be a regular update. I will try and post frequently, but my story Things That End will come first and with that and work and real life I might not always have time to update as often as I would like! I love ALL types of feedback, even negative feedback is good I like to know what I can improve on and what ppl like and don't like .. but please don't be mean just to be mean! Also the more reviews the faster I will update, because if you like it then I will be forced to set some time aside for posting!!**

**Thank you for reading! **

Chapter 2 

He was going to kill me.

My body, crumpled on the ground, I would finally look as broken as I feel.

How would he do it? Nothing over the top, Phil didn't have the patience for that. Not to much Blood. Phil doesn't like a mess.  
He would need something to explain my bruises; if I am found at home. Bruises on top of bruises would rule out something as simple as falling down the stairs, unless I had fallen down the stairs every day for the last 3 years. He could just dump me in an alley, it would be the most honest approach. Raped and murdered. To bad nobody would realize how long it took to kill me.

"Sorry, but you don't really have a say in this" Charlie's voice carried from the living room to my perch on the top of the stairs.

"The hell I don't, she just lost her mother, uprooting her will mess her up" Phil the ever caring stepfather.

"I don't know what the fuck has been going on here, with you three, but she is messed up, you don't even see it. Bella is falling apart in front of your fucking eyes, and I am willing to bet it started long before Rene died. Bella needs to be with me and her brother." Charlie's voice was hard and honest. He wasn't backing down.

Fuck, Phil was going to have to kill Charlie too, my stomach lurched, it would be all my fault.

"Think about what she wants, do you think she will want to be away from all her friends?" _What friends?_

I can't even remember the last time anyone talked to me at school. Teachers avoided me. Everyone could tell something was wrong, but it was too much work to care. It was too much work to ask me where all my bruises came from, or why I never made eye contact or talked as much as I used to. It was easy for them to buy the lies Bella the Klutz, Bella the Bitch, Bella the Snob. Students like to believe I thought that I was too good for them which is why I ignored them, not that I was terrified that they would hurt me too, or that Phil would hurt me more. It is so much easier for everyone to snuggle deep into the cozy blanket of lies and misconceptions then believe the painful truths.  
_Help me, Save me, I am dying._

"Bella is coming back with me. We are leaving tomorrow after she packs up her things, I have already spoken to the Lawyer and I have every right to take her back. If you really want whats best for Bella don't make this hard on her." Charlie said.

Phil want whats best for me? Phil wanted what was best for his dick.

My heart picked up double time as I listened to Charlie and Phil argue a little more, before Charlie headed out to his hotel with the promise of being back tomorrow to get me.  
I heard Phil's heavy footsteps at the bottom of the hallway making their way up and around the curve of the staircase. I scrambled to my feet and quickly retreated into my bedroom.  
My body screamed _hide, run, get away  
_My heart cried _not again, I am dying, slowly dying  
_My mind told me to _stay put  
_I knew there was no way out, no way to get away from him, the more I tried to get away the tighter he held on, crushing my soul in his iron grasp as he slowly leeched away at my sanity.

"I'll get you back" Phil stated leaning against my door frame. I sat on the edge of my bed, so that my legs couldn't betray me.

"You're mine" He stalked forward standing in front of me.

"You know that right?" He grabbed a hold of my arms tightly I could feel his long rough hands digging into my skin. More bruises.

"Charlie can take you for now, you give him a month then you tell him you want to come back. If you don't come back to me Bella, I will come get you. You don't want me to have to do that do you?" his voice was deadly soft.

"no" I managed to whimper out as his hands squeezed my upper arms tighter pulling me into his body. Smoke and sweat suffocated me, his scent, always his scent.

He leaned his face down towards me softly kissing my neck every kiss shattering a piece of my heart, every touch has painful as a knife in my gut.

"You're mine" he said more forcefully as he pushed me backwards onto the bed.

I_ am dying_

_Please let me die_

_I can't breathe_

_I can't feel anything, but him._


End file.
